


Dead End

by Thranki



Category: The Hobbit, Thranduil/Reader - Fandom
Genre: 'Cause it only gave the story, Broken Heart, Don't wanna put many tags, F/M, So Bear With me, Song fic, Thran is still an elf, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: His beautiful voice luring me.





	Dead End

She watched the television with a blank look on her face. The calm light of the television in front of her washed over her slumping body. 

She knew that this had continued for a while now. 

This little activity.

Over two years to exact.

She knew that she wasn't her first priority anymore. He have a new one to be taking care of. She twisted the golden band on her little finger. It's been long agonising years with her husband acting up like this. She married an elf that work as a businessman in the day and a singer in the night.

Meeting him was a pure accident. She was doing her monthly groceries shopping that night when she heard a deep baritone voice luring her into the entrance of the mall. It was an elf that had a long shiny golden hair that looks far more silky than her own. He tied them into a low ponytail, some of the strands framing his sharp feature. His cold calculating blue eyes drew her in. 

He was singing her favourite classic song from the 80's. 

She unconsciously walked towards the elf as he plucked the strings of his vintage looking guitar and stood with the other audience. She waited at the corner until he finished his little busker. Gathering all of her courage she handed him a cup of hot coffee. 

He was startled by her sudden action but accepted it nonetheless with a dashing smile on his face. 

Since then, her heart fell hard for the elf. 

Exchanging number , and soon he invited her to sing with him. Their relationship went great at the beginning, after a year of singing together, he proposed to her. 

Of course, she said yes. 

But now, when she contemplate her life, it wasn't as great as when they were just a couple and not husband and wife. 

The first year of their marriage was a bliss, they were happy as a couple can be. Until she found a smeared lipstick mark on the collar of her white shirt. She just waved it off, thinking that maybe one of his clients trying to kiss him in the cheek as a show of gratitude missed her mark. 

But then came the sudden nightly calls. It was down right suspicious. Who calls their employer in the middle of the night just to asked for some confirmation?

He said it was his friend. 

But the way he giggled like a high school girl talking to their crush showing that this friend of his was not a man, but a lady. 

A friend indeed. 

The calls became more and more frequent. It was no longer a midnight calls. Her husband's phone set off in every hour. 

She confronted him about that but he just ignored her and went to the patio to call the girl. 

Then he no longer asked her to sing with him. It was like she's no longer exist in his life. 

"Thranduil, dear, where are you?" She asked as sh called her husband.

"Ah, (Y/N), I'm in the meeting. There is a crisis between-ah, " he was panting like he had just ran a mile. But she knew better.

"Thran..." a low voice moaned, almost inaudible for her to hear if she held the phone slightly away from her ear. 

"Thranduil?" She asked again when he fell silent. She heard a desk creaking under pressure. 

"N-no (Y/N), ugh, it-it just ah, my leg. I twisted my leg this morning. I'll call you later." The line went off.

She couldn't take it anymore. She gripepd the blanket tighter before she clicked off the television. She couldn't stand the betrayal anymore.

Two years was too much for anyone. She had enough. 

If her husband wanted to be with that woman so be it. 

She would sit there like a statue wasting her time to a man that didn't even acknowledge her existence. 

She went off to find him. 

And she knew where. 

She drove to the mall that the first time she met him. Indeed he was there, with his secret woman by her side. 

It would be a sweet sight to behold if it wasn't her husband that sitting there with a woman on his laps as he played his guitar. 

The woman's belly was round. 

It was a sign that she was no longer needed by his side. 

The woman was far more beautiful than she is. Her pale curly blond hair was braided in a french braid style with a flower crown on her pretty little head. She was singing the song tha both (Y/N) and Thranduil wrote as their first duet. 

It was hurt.

It's hurt so much. 

Seeing that his husband had an affair with one of his colleagues and they were expecting. 

It's killed her in the inside. 

She won't stand a chance to be with him again. 

The love of her life.

Slowly she slipped off the golden band from her finger and strode towards the happy couple with a heavy heart. 

Thranduil's face was priceless when he saw his own wife amongst the crowd of people. 

The disappointment in her eyes was clear as the day. 

Slowly (Y/N) took the woman's hand and gripped it.

"Congratulations." That's all she said before she slipped he golden band into the other woman's long elegant finger and she left. 

Leaving the couple into their own devices. 

'I won't wasted my life for the one that won't appreciate me.'

 

 

Inspired by:

Ciao Adios by Anne Marie.


End file.
